Merlin saving Arthur, without the prat knowing
by national babe
Summary: What happens when Merlin is testing Arthur's food for poison, and he finds some? This is my first one that ain't happy so here you go.
1. chapter 1

A/N: before you guys read this ima gonna say thanks for all the reviews especially by darkmoon11 (apologies if I wrote that wrong)

Arthur was understandably upset. His useless manservant was late in bringing his lunch, had stormed past him without even speaking to him when he tried to question the idiot, and has now disspeared.

Those of you who know Merlin, the manservant in question, will notice that this is not normal behaviour. He almost never missed an opportunity to snark at the future king.

Had taken up a habit of sampling Arthur's food to check for poison. He as of yet had not mastered the spells that allowed you to check, so he did it the old fashioned way.

This was a relatively new experience, as some cursed the ham, as opposed to poison. As soon he bit into the food, his tongue instantly froze to the roof of his mouth, teeth clamped together, and his arms were arrested in paralyzing cramps. He could feel enchanted poison flowing through his veins. Magic AND poison. This is why sorcerers were feared.

He couldn't recite a spell due to the condition of his mouth, but he did have his instinct magic. He thought of what enchantment could do this. His eyes flashed and his body was released.

The pain in his gut from the poison multiplied tenfold. He may have grunted, but his mouth was still glued. His eyes flashed again and the pain receded. He was still poisoned, but he could make it to Gaius now.

He tried to free his mouth again. No luck. It must reqiure an oral spell. Instead he flashed his eyes again and the platter of food vanished.

He slipped from his hidey-hole, in a book behind a banister. Walking briskly down the hall he slipped by a group of knights.

"MERLIN!"

This was really turning out to be his day wasn't it. He kept walking, not heeding his master, and walked stiffly past.

"Where are you...?"

Merlin knew he would pay for this, but how would he explain this anyway? He couldn't just say 'Yeah I have been destined since birth to keep you alive and you would not believe how many times your food is poisoned. Not to even mention the other times I have saved your hide.' Yeah. Arthur would believe that.

Within minutes, he was in the medical wing. His uncle looked up.

"Merlin? Aren't you supposed to be with Arthur?"

The young warlock snatched a piece of parchment scratched put his message.

The old physician studied it as his troublesome nephew jogged to fetch one of his books of magic.

"You have been testing his food for poison," he muttered "it was enchanted, you're poisoned, mouth is frozen, be healed before Arthur gets really mad." He looked as his charge dissaprovingly. "You are the only one I know who can get into as many misshaps as you." He scolded.

'Just help me please'

Gaius sighed and made a potion to allow Merlin to open his mouth briefly.

The spell was broken and Merlin gasped as the poison was purged from his system. He sat on a bench, allowing the adrenaline to leave him. Gaius sat down beside him.

"You do have to be more careful my boy."

"I know uncle. Arthur can't know yet."

"I'm not talking about Arthur. I know you know about him." Merlin looked at his uncle curiously. "I'm talking about with yourself. You may be Emrys, but you can't just throw your life out the window for him. This is the fifth time you have been poisoned in the past 3 months."

"I know, and I'm working on the spells to reveal poison, but even if I become a master at it, I will still test it myself."

"Then work on healing spells. You can't run to me every time. And carry some healing potions with you."

"I will."

Gaius gave him a side hug. "Just be careful Merlin. And go give Arthur his food."

Gaius watched his charge leave. He felt that his speech may not have sunk in too well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've gotten a fair few of requests for me to do a second chapter to this oneshot.First off, this is gonna be a semi short one. Second, I'm not sure how often I'll write in this, or even if I'll do many chapters in it. Who knows, I may change my mind, I might just stop at this chapter.

snoke voice* we shall see. We shall see.

Merlin was trudging through the woods. Again.

He had left to see Kilgarrah again for another piece of his riddled wisdom. There had been a rampaging monster running through the borders and, as always, Morgana was suspected.

He reached their clearing, and waited patiently for the dragon.

"Young Merlin. What is it you require this time?"

After he had finished questioning his infuriating friend, he set off to find the monster. It was, of course, Morgana's work, and, of course, as his luck had it, it was most powerful at night.

Not as though he had any other choice, he couldn't just waltz out in the middle of serving Arthur and fight it. He also couldn't waltz. The waltz hadn't even been invented yet.

Kilgarrah touched his mind through the already great distance between them.

'Be careful young warlock. I suggest you have an ally with you.'

'Who? You?' He responded sarcastically.

Vauge amusement drifted from the Dragon's end of the link. 'Because the servant of the Prince and a 'dead' dragon would look completely normal to any onlookers.'

Merlin smiled, and severed the link, heading into the dark.

The next morning, the prince in question was storming through the halls, searching for Merlin. His search ended when he turned a corner and he and his manservant ran into each other, sending Merlin sprawling onto his back.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Arthur demanded.

"I over slept."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Can you ever learn to get up on time?!"

Merlin clumsily climbed onto his feet again. "Well at least you managed to get up without me having to fling the drapes open. We're making progress I see." Merlin quipped.

The two headed back off to the prince's room. Through their usual banter and sarcasm, Arthur managed to fail in noticing that Merlin was every so slightly favoring his right foot, and flinched when his left arm was touched near his shoulder.

Merlin spent the whole day praying to the white goddess that nothing would attack Arthur. In his current condition, he wasn't sure if he could manage to properly protect him.

A/N: again, don't expect more to this. I may add more, I may not. Also I apologize for the fact that I haven't been writing much here. I just don't have much motivation, or ideas for Merlin right now. I also will eventually get around to adding more to more aus of episodes. It will just take me some time. If you want me to do a certain episode, you can suggest it, but it will have to be in season 1 or two, as that is what I currently have. Also be specific if you did suggest, and make sure you specify if you want me to continue the slave idea, cuz if you dont, i may or may not do it. So basically, I will get to it and I am open to suggestions, so long as you are specific.


End file.
